<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Priceless by Thundersnow (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787123">Priceless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/Thundersnow'>Thundersnow (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ColdFlash Big Bang 2020, Fluff, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Language, accidental (but consensual) groping, surprise kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/Thundersnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash interrupts Captain Cold mid-heist, cue lots of sexual tension as Barry tries to manhandle all the stolen goods out of Len’s pockets. But Barry isn’t the only one in this fight who can play dirty, and Len decides to teach the Flash how far a bit sleight of hand and a little distraction can go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Coldflash Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Priceless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My final piece for this year's bang!<br/>I have to admit, doing three fics was certainly a struggle, but I'm so happy I went through with it :D</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think you forgot to pay for those,” the Flash called, announcing his entrance into the jewellery store that Len was currently robbing. It was a solo job tonight. Len worked a lot of those ever since he’d learnt Barry’s name. After all, what was the point in knowing it, if he couldn’t use it?</p>
<p>Len smiled to himself, appreciating the emerald earrings he was holding for a moment before he slipped them down into the pocket of his jeans. By the time he twirled around to face the Flash, Len had turned his smile into a smirk, ready to play this little game of theirs.</p>
<p>“Would I do that?” he drawled. His cold gun was drawn and charged, but he didn’t aim it. Not yet. Len liked the back and forth that he had with the Flash, with Barry Allen, so he didn’t mind stretching it out a little before they got to the actual showdown of the night. Barry didn’t seem all too keen on getting straight to it either if the broad grin on his lips was anything to go by. So, Len just settled down, half-draping himself over the counter to his right.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you tired of losing yet, Snart?”</p>
<p>“Losing?” Len asked, pursing his lips. He tapped at his chin with his free hand as though he was deep in thought. After a moment, Len shook his head. “That’s not how I remember this going.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Barry laughed. He took a step further into the room, and Len watched him closely, looking for any tell that Barry was about to take this from a quick chat into something a little less friendly. “Don’t you remember me catching you? Twice?”</p>
<p>“I remember escaping,” Len drawled. “Twice.”</p>
<p>“Hey, whatever happens after I hand you over to the cops is none of my business.”</p>
<p>“Right, because you have no affiliation with the CCPD at all,” Len countered, making Barry sigh. Len grinned wide as he stood up straighter and stepped a little more to his right. He tried to make his movements look casual but, in reality, he was countering Barry’s steps and keeping a decent amount of space – and plenty of obstacles – between them. “Face it, Kid. I’m just better at this then you are.”</p>
<p>“Wanna bet?”</p>
<p>“Gambling, Barry? What kind of crook do you take me for?” Len asked, pressing his hand against his chest as he feigned shock. “The only time you’ll ever find me with a bookie is when I’m relieving them of their ill-gotten goods.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ill-gotten</em>?” Barry laughed. “That’s rich.”</p>
<p>“I am, yes,” Len drawled. Then, without breaking eye contact, he used the butt of his cold gun to smash in the display case to his right. Len reached in and scooped out a pretty diamond ring as Barry gave him the most disapproving glare he could muster up. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want this?”</p>
<p>“If you have as much money as you say, why can’t you pay for a lousy ring?”</p>
<p>“Well, I <em>could</em>,” Len drawled, reaching back down to grab the matching diamond bracelet, “I just don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“Come on, now,” Barry said. He was beginning to sound more serious, and Len had to wonder if anyone was talking in his ear right now and reprimanding him for humouring Len so much. “Hand it over.”</p>
<p>“This thing?” Len asked, raising the bracelet he was holding a little higher and examining it for a moment in the light shining in from the street. Eventually, Len shook his head. “Nah, I think I’m going to keep it.” He tucked the bracelet and ring both away where they joined another bracelet, a watch, two pairs of earrings, and three necklaces which he had safely stored in various pockets in his parka and jeans.</p>
<p>Barry sighed. He shook his head, and Len recognised the look on his face as it shifted from playful to business. The time for chitchat was over, Len supposed. That was okay, he already had plans for another break-in next week, so they’d get a chance to do this again soon enough.</p>
<p>Len kept on smirking, keeping his posture as neutral of possible while he waited for Barry’s tell, for that sharp inhale of air, for that subtle lean forward, and the slight shift in his shoulders. Barry would always prepare himself in that exact same way when he was about to use his powers. It was all very subtle, there and gone again within a blink of an eye, but it was how Len always knew when Barry was going to start running.</p>
<p>And there it was now…</p>
<p>Len lifted the cold gun and fired down at the floor separating them, creating a wall of ice directly in Barry’s path at the exact same second that the Flash started running forward.</p>
<p>Barry managed to skid to a stop in front of the wall rather than crashing right into it. He looked through the ice at Len, glaring.</p>
<p>Len smirked and raised his hand in a mock wave. “Careful,” he drawled. “I hear the roads are a little icy tonight.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the heads up,” Barry muttered, and Len felt his lips tugging back into a more genuine smile again, but he resisted the change.</p>
<p>Len kept his eyes trained on Barry still, not needing to take another look at their surroundings to figure out what the Flash’s next move would be. Len had already done plenty of that when he’d first arrived at the store, right before purposefully tripping the alarm to get Barry’s attention. He had the whole floorplan memorised, so Len didn’t need to even glance at the rest of the room now to assess the Flash’s options.</p>
<p>To Barry’s right, there were a few rows of counters separating them, creating a maze that Barry would have to dance around before he could get to Len’s side. But to the left, the store was much more open, Barry would have a straight shot at Len, which meant that Len would have a straight shot in return. Plus, Barry was left-footed. Instinct alone would lead him left; Len was sure.</p>
<p>So, when Barry looked to be getting ready to run again, Len fired in that direction.</p>
<p>And missed completely as Barry surprised him by dodging right. The Flash raced around the last display cases separating them before Len got the chance to adjust his aim.</p>
<p>Within a flash of light, Barry had Len pinned up against the back wall. The cold gun swiped from his grip and placed out of Len’s reach.</p>
<p>“I told you, you forgot to pay for that bracelet,” Barry said, smiling wide and self-satisfied. That pulled a surprised laugh out of Len which only made Barry’s grin broaden even further. He looked proud of himself, and Len couldn’t fault him for it. Hell, Len was impressed too. “Don’t make me rifle through your pockets.”</p>
<p>Len shrugged and looked pointedly up above his head where Barry was clutching his hands against the wall.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’ve got much choice there, Scarlet,” he drawled, and Barry seemed to realise he’d put himself into a bit of a pickle by using both of his hands to pin down both of Len’s. The cold gun was out of Len’s reach right now, but it would only take one second to reach over and grab it again if he managed to get free. So, if Barry let his hold loosen now – even for a moment – then he would risk Len escaping.</p>
<p>But the Flash was never one to give up quite so easily.</p>
<p>Barry dragged Len’s hands closer together, close enough that he was able to hold them both firmly at the wrist with only one hand. But the new position made it easier for Len to twist out of the way, which Barry knew. He pressed his body in closer to keep Len in place instead as his other hand was free to roam Len’s torso. Barry dug his hand into the pocket of Len’s parka and pulled the diamond ring and bracelet out. He dropped them both carelessly next to Len’s gun on top a nearby glass counter before continuing his search.</p>
<p>There was nothing else in that pocket, so Barry twisted his body around as he moved onto the next one, pulling out a pair of earrings and a watch. They were pretty, but not worth too much. The good stuff, Len stored away somewhere a little tighter… somewhere that Len figured Barry wouldn’t dare to search. Not like this, not with his body pressed up so deliciously close to Len’s.</p>
<p>And yet… it seemed that the Flash was a man of surprises tonight.</p>
<p>As Barry finished emptying the pockets of Len’s parka, his hand moved on to the front of Len’s jeans. The smirk began to slip from Len’s lips as Barry – cautiously – began to pat down his pocket. This one was empty too, but Barry didn’t seem confident enough about that to move on again quite so quickly as he gently pressed his way down Len’s thigh, continuing until Len got passed his shock and began to smirk once again.</p>
<p>“Feeling frisky, I see,” he drawled, trying to take back control of the situation even as he was stuck there, restrained against the wall. Barry huffed an awkward attempt at a laugh while averting his eyes away from Len’s face.</p>
<p>Barry’s fingers were making Len’s skin feel electric as he patted him down. His thumb was skimming along the inside of Len’s thigh, and it made Len’s breath catch inaudibly in the back of his throat. This was about as far from how he had expected tonight to go as it could get, but Len was not complaining. Far from it.</p>
<p>Barry moved on to Len’s other front pocket and, for the brief second that Barry’s hand wasn’t touching him anymore, Len felt cold. He shouldn’t have. Barry’s other hand was still holding his wrists together – and that felt plenty good too – but there was just something more about Barry’s hand on Len’s thigh. Something arousing. Len was so keen for Barry’s touch to return that he pushed his hips forward, in search of contact; just a small subconscious twist of his hips which Barry didn’t seem to really notice or understand.</p>
<p>But Len understood far too well why he was so eager to be against Barry again, was no fool to his own desires which had been running rampant in his head ever since he’d first met the Flash. Len wanted Barry, had wanted him for a long time now. Wanted him so desperately that even this simple brush of Barry’s fingers against Len’s covered thigh felt like heaven.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re thinking,” Len said as Barry’s fingers found the hidden loot stuffed away in his jeans. Len paused just long enough until he got the young hero to make eye contact again, then he winked. “Is there something in my pocket, or am I just happy to see you?” Barry honest to God blushed at that, which was <em>delightful</em>.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that your dick was so bracelet-shaped,” Barry joked, and Len enjoyed seeing the way that the word ‘<em>dick’</em> formed on those beautiful lips; it was just sinful. More so as Barry’s fingers pushed into his pocket. “You should probably see a doctor about that.”</p>
<p>Len laughed. “I’m not a fan of doctors.” Barry’s fingers hooked around the bracelet and tugged it out of Len’s pocket. Len didn’t mind that loss either, didn’t mind Barry taking back everything that Len had stolen tonight. In fact, right then, Len realised that he would gladly allow Barry to take much more than a few meagre trinkets off him… like his pants, for example. “But I do know a decent CSI that might be willing to take a good long look.”</p>
<p>“He’d be a saint to put up with you,” Barry muttered, returning his hand to Len’s pocket to retrieve the necklace and earrings stashed inside. It was beginning to drive Len insane. He tried not to shift his hips forward into Barry’s touch, didn’t want the young speedster knowing how increasingly desperate Len was for his touch.</p>
<p>“More of a martyr, I’d say,” Len said, voice as calm and collected as ever, even as his mind whirled with <em>want</em>.</p>
<p>The latest three items were dropped onto the pile on the counter, and Len waited to see what Barry would do next now that he’d finished patting down Len’s front pockets. He kept his smirk in place, looking Barry right in the eye as he silently dared him to keep going.</p>
<p>And Barry did.</p>
<p>Warily, Barry’s hand flitted around Len’s waist and slid down against his back pocket, cupping his ass while in search of more hidden gems. Len managed to keep his hips still, even as he felt the urge to press back against Barry now. Barry’s other hand was still holding Len’s wrists together nice and tight above their heads, and Len was beginning to lose sensation there now. He didn’t mind though, not so long as Barry’s long hard body was pressed against him like this.</p>
<p>“I’m flattered by the attention, Barry,” Len continued to taunt. Somehow, he managed to keep the breathlessness out of his own voice, even as he yearned to moan the speedster’s name. “But if you want me to put out tonight, you’re going to have to buy me dinner first.”</p>
<p>“You’re –” Barry shook his head, flustered. He seemed to hesitate a little now, but he continued his search anyway. He had to push in even closer still, their bodies now forced completely flat against each other, as he wrapped his arm around Len’s waist to get at his far back pocket where the last of the loot was hidden away.</p>
<p>The last piece was a delicate diamond and ruby necklace, and Barry really had to dig his hand in there to pull the fine lightweight chain out without accidentally breaking it. Len tried not to show how much being groped by Barry Allen was turning him on, but it was hard work. Even more so now that Barry’s pelvis was pressed against Len’s, shifting and rubbing against Len’s body as he attempted to relieve the thief of all his stolen goods.</p>
<p>Barry adjusted his position so that he could get a better hold on the necklace, his thigh beginning to press in between Len’s legs, separating them. Len went along with it quickly, feeling like putty in Barry’s hold as heat pooled low at the bottom of his stomach.</p>
<p>Len was sure that Barry had no idea what reaction he was drawing out of Len, how torturously good this whole moment was. The breath caught in Len’s throat as Barry finally removed the necklace from his back pocket with a victorious laugh. Barry leant back away again, dangling the last piece of jewellery in between their faces.</p>
<p>“What were you saying about never losing?” Barry asked, and Len had to think that the kid had some wildly different definition of ‘<em>losing’</em> than Len did because this, whatever this was, sure felt like a win to him.</p>
<p>Barry was still grinning, dropping the last necklace into the pile he’d created to their left and looking as though he’d truly out-witted Len this time.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d see the day when <em>Captain Cold</em> is speechless,” Barry laughed. His body was still pressed forward against Len’s, his right hand still wrapped around Len’s wrists, and the rumble of Barry’s laugher against Len’s chest and torso felt devilishly good.</p>
<p>Len had to snap himself out of it before Barry could catch on to the image inside his mind about the Flash fucking him up against this wall, right here and now. They had no time for that. Even if Barry was willing to have an entirely different kind of tousle tonight – which was a pretty big <em>if</em> – Len knew that the cops were on their way. Though, he couldn’t say when, exactly, they would be here. His mind had been so focussed on the things that Barry was – and, unfortunately, was <em>not </em>– doing with his hands, that he had somehow managed to lose track of time. His internal clock had frozen. He had no idea how long he’d been in this store, no idea how long he had until the street outside filled with blue lights and sirens. It could be any second now.</p>
<p>Len and Barry had a deal, Barry wouldn’t arrest him anymore. But Len had no such agreement with the cops and, despite his earlier bravado, he knew that breaking out of police custody was a challenging game to play.</p>
<p>He needed to get out of here before it was too late. He just… had to find a way to escape from Barry first.</p>
<p>But held up against a wall as he was, his cold gun taken from him, his hands restrained above his head… Len had limited options for how to do that. But there was one thing that he could do which Barry wouldn’t suspect.</p>
<p>So, Len kissed him.</p>
<p>He just pushed forward those last few inches and captured Barry’s lips with his own. It wasn’t entirely for strategic reasons, though Len pretended that it was if only to protect himself from the Flash’s reaction. He expected Barry to pull away in shock, to drop his hold on Len’s wrists without thinking. But that… that wasn’t quite was happened.</p>
<p>Yes, Barry was clearly surprised by the kiss; he froze stock still in the store, remaining pressed against Len’s body. But as the seconds ticked on by, Barry began to melt against Len’s lips, opening his mouth to welcome his tongue.</p>
<p>Instead of pulling away, Barry pushed in closer.</p>
<p>Len gasped as he felt static licking at his lips. It didn’t hurt though; it felt… good. <em>Great</em>. It was as though Barry’s kiss was lighting up Len’s every nerve, making him fire on all cylinders. It was, quite simply, like nothing Len had ever felt before. And he needed more. Len groaned against Barry’s lips, struggling to get closer, wishing he could roam his fingers down Barry’s body and take everything that the Flash had to give him.</p>
<p>Finally, Barry’s hand let go of Len’s wrists as though he’d forgotten there was a reason that he was keeping Captain Cold contained at all. Barry’s hands instead both came up to cup Len’s face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss even more. Len wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist, one hand slipping lower to squeeze the Flash’s ass, relishing in the way that Barry rocked his pelvis against Len’s body.</p>
<p>For a moment, Len forgot about everything else. Everything but Barry’s lips, his tongue, fingers, his hips that had taken to grinding down against Len and making his dick stir completely to life in his pants. But then Len saw light flit momentarily against his closed eyelids, the light of a passing car’s headlights, and he remembered all too well why he was here and that he was supposed to be making a break for the exit right about now.</p>
<p>Len flipped their positions, slamming Barry up against the wall instead and enjoying the speedster’s soft gasp against his lips. Oh, he could get lost in Barry’s body for hours. But right now he just didn’t have the time. He pressed back against Barry, good and harsh, nipping at the Flash’s bottom lip before delving back into Barry’s mouth again, extracting a moan from him which shot right down to Len’s dick.</p>
<p>And while he was doing that, distracting Barry with his mouth, his hand was reaching out to that stash of jewellery on the counter. He wrapped his fingers around the ruby and diamond-encrusted necklace that he had come here for and dropped it into his parka pocket before going back for his cold gun.</p>
<p>Finally, as his fingers found the metal handle of his signature weapon – still charged and ready from when Barry had taken it from him earlier – Len broke the kiss.</p>
<p>Barry chased his lips as Len pulled away, and it made Len want to just forget everything and slip his hand down Barry’s pants, the oncoming police cars – which would surely be here any second now – be damned. But Len could really do without being caught giving Central City’s famed superhero the <em>cold faithful</em>.</p>
<p>So, reluctantly, Len dodged Barry’s kiss.</p>
<p>When Barry opened his eyes, Len could see that his pupils were blown wide with lust, his green eyes a darker shade now than Len had ever seen then before; and that was saying something considering how many times he’d found himself up close and personal with the Flash. It had never been anything like <em>this</em> though.</p>
<p>Barry’s bedroom eyes were matched with his pink, slick, kiss-bitten lips, parted and inviting Len to take one last taste before he left.</p>
<p>“That was… unexpected,” Barry whispered, having to clear his throat halfway through, sounding as though he could barely even speak. Len supposed he could put Barry’s voice down on his list of favourite things he had stolen.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I didn’t actually expect you to kiss me back,” Len said, feeling more than a little vulnerable at the admission. But he quickly brushed that off with a smirk. “I guess that’s something we can explore next time.”</p>
<p>“Next time?” Barry asked, his voice sounding more even now, though it was still a bit breathless. Len nodded. He thought he could hear sirens now in the far distance. He couldn’t wait any longer.</p>
<p>Abruptly, Len stepped back, leaving Barry’s arms altogether. In one smooth motion, he lifted his cold gun and fired, encasing Barry’s shoulders and keeping the hero stuck back against the wall so that he couldn’t follow.</p>
<p>“What the–” Barry stuttered out, looking as though he was struggling to keep up with what had just happened even as the ice from Len’s gun began to settle against his body. It wouldn’t really hurt him though, Len knew; it would just be a bit cold for a while.</p>
<p>“See you later, Scarlet,” Len drawled, picking the necklace he’d swiped up out of his pocket and dangling it in front of Barry’s face as though it was a trophy. Len supposed, in a way, it was.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>kidding me</em>?” Barry all but shouted, sounding more frustrated than angry, as Len turned on his heel and walked away.</p>
<p>“Be a dear and wipe that security footage before the cops take it, would you?” Len called over his shoulder, barely even able to hear the sound of his own voice over the thumping of his pulse racing in his ears.</p>
<p>“<em>Snart!</em>” Barry shouted after him, but Len just kept on walking, leaving Barry stuck there. Len left the store and quickly ducked out of sight to avoid being caught. The last thing he needed was for the Flash to catch up to him right now.</p>
<p>Len needed time to think.</p>
<p>[] [] []</p>
<p>Barry was left staring after Captain Cold as his thermo-threading kicked in to melt away the ice encasing his shoulders. He could hardly believe what had just come over him; making out with Leonard Snart while the famed criminal was in the middle of a heist?! That just wasn’t like Barry.</p>
<p>Sure, he’d dreamt of scenarios like this before. He’d had the flash of a thought while mid-fight. He’d caught himself daydreaming about what Snart might taste like… But there was a vast difference between fantasy and reality. Barry <em>shouldn’t</em> have given in to his urges. Not even after realising that the fantasy of it paled in comparison to the real thing.</p>
<p>Barry had always assumed Snart’s tongue would taste like beer, bitter and overpowering. But it had been much more pleasant than that. He’d tasted sweet, and warm, and… just…</p>
<p>It was nice.</p>
<p>Oh, hell, it was <em>incredible</em>. And even now, iced to the wall as he was, Barry didn’t regret it. Not for a second. He shouldn’t have done it, and he knew that, but Barry also knew that he would do it again in a heartbeat if he got the chance.</p>
<p>The cops were on the street and fast approaching the store by the time Barry could move again. He felt guilty as he stole the security footage and fled the scene, but he knew he didn’t have much of a choice… If he allowed anyone to play that disc, to see the Flash making out with Captain Cold and being left out to dry. Literally. It would be all across the front page by tomorrow morning. Barry could just visualise the headlines now…</p>
<p>And Iris…</p>
<p>Christ, Iris would have probably had to write one of those! She would have had to study footage of her life-long best friend making out with a criminal, and…</p>
<p>Actually, she would have likely got a kick out of that. But, still, that was <em>not</em> something that Barry could suffer through. So, he took the disc and ran. And he kept running until he’d made it back to STAR Labs.</p>
<p>When Caitlin and Cisco looked his way, though, Barry paled. He hadn’t even <em>thought</em> about what it was they would have overheard tonight. Were they able to tell what had happened between Barry and Snart? Barry struggled to remember what exactly Snart had said after their kiss, but his memory was all a bit fuzzy now.</p>
<p>But Barry didn’t need to remember what was said or what sounds he’d made with Snart tongue in his mouth. It was pretty clear by the way his friends immediately dropped his gaze that they knew <em>exactly</em> what Barry had just done.</p>
<p>Barry opened his mouth, trying to come up with something to say which would justify making out with Captain Cold. But he couldn’t. The only thing Barry could think to say was the truth… That he <em>wanted</em> to do it.</p>
<p>Because he had.</p>
<p>And he still did.</p>
<p>Barry dropped himself into a seat and threw his head into his hands.</p>
<p>“I’m screwed, aren’t I?” Barry muttered. Snart had <em>shot him with the cold gun</em>, and Barry still couldn’t stop thinking about sleeping with the guy. What the hell was wrong with him?!</p>
<p>“Well, if you wanted that, you know,” Cisco said. “Snart seems pretty down.”</p>
<p>Barry just groaned.</p>
<p>“You’re not helping,” Caitlin reprimanded Cisco, though she herself sounded a little amused by him. Barry, however, was not.</p>
<p>“From the sounds of it, I don’t think they need help,” Cisco muttered. Barry finally lifted his gaze to glower over at his friend. Cisco shrugged it off easily and grinned. “Hey, you know, if you ever need me to track the cold gun down for a booty call, just say the word. I promise, no questions asked. Mostly because I don’t <em>want</em> to ask. Like, sorry, but I do not need those details.”</p>
<p>Barry gave Cisco the most unimpressed bitch-face he could muster up. Though he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t get chills at the thought of tracking Snart down right now and what the two of them might get up to if he did.</p>
<p>He looked over at the disc he’d dropped onto the desk when he’d arrived, of the footage he’d stolen from the jewellery store. Barry hadn’t watched it first, he’d had no time for that, he’d just taken it. But now he wondered… wondered what they looked like together.</p>
<p>Barry picked the disc up and stood to stash it away into a nearby drawer, putting it out of his sight before he got the inane idea to watch the thing.</p>
<p>When he turned back around, Caitlin and Cisco were giving him a look which told Barry they knew exactly what it was he’d hidden, and exactly why he’d hidden it.</p>
<p>Barry shook his head. He couldn’t deal with this right now. So, he changed out of his Flash suit, and then he left.</p>
<p>Left to think over what the <em>hell</em> he was going to do about this mess he’d made tonight.</p>
<p>[] [] []</p>
<p>The next morning came, and Barry was still no closer to solving his dilemma.</p>
<p>He’d spent all night thinking about Leonard Snart, about his hands, about his lips, his tongue. About all of the things which Barry now knew about his enemy that he <em>shouldn’t</em>.</p>
<p>Like what Captain Cold’s erection felt like pressed against Barry’s hip.</p>
<p>Yeah…</p>
<p>That <em>should not</em> be a question which Barry was able to answer. And yet, here he was… picturing it right this very second as he waited to be handed his coffee in Jitters. Barry had to physically shake himself to clear his head, all too aware that these were <em>not</em> the kind of thoughts he was supposed to have in public. Or ever, actually, considering who the owner of said dick was.</p>
<p>Barry hung his head in shame as he collected his order, averting his gaze from the cashier’s face as though the man knew what Barry had been thinking about. Hell, perhaps he did. This was Central City, after all, mind-readers were not out of the realm of possibility. But if there was one nearby… well, Barry sure hoped they were at least getting a kick out of his misery.</p>
<p>It was a dank and dreary winter morning, so Barry pulled his coat tight around his body, bracing himself for the cold wind as he stepped outside Jitters and onto the street. He made for the alleyway so that he could run away and think on his problem some more in the privacy of his own home.</p>
<p>But Barry had barely made it a few feet from the door when a familiar voice spoke up.</p>
<p>“Did you see the news?” the man asked, and Barry spun around to see Leonard Snart leaning there against the wall, dressed all in black with his leather jacket zipped up tight to brace against the cold weather. Despite that, he had an iced coffee in his hands. He waited until he had Barry’s attention before taking a long drink through the straw. “Captain Cold got away from the Flash last night.” Snart smiled, and it made Barry’s stomach twist into knots. He looked amazing when he smiled. “Again.” Barry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He was supposed to mad at Snart, not ogling him. “The CCPD are still trying to piece together what happened on scene, though, as the security footage just… disappeared.”</p>
<p>“You’re unbelievable.”</p>
<p>Snart tilted his head in an over-dramatic nod. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a compliment,” Barry huffed. He shook his head, attempting to take a sip of his own coffee, but it was still too hot, so he just blew on the drink instead.</p>
<p>“I think it was.”</p>
<p>Barry sighed and averted his gaze to glance at the traffic over his shoulder instead. There were a few cars on the road, but no pedestrians walking the pavement other than himself and Snart. No one to overhear whatever it was Snart was here to say. The wind wasn’t too bad right now, standing in the cover of a building as they were doing, but Barry pulled his coat tighter around himself anyway, just so that he had something to do with his hands.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Barry asked. He tried not to sound nervous, but he was. It was hard not to be when the last time he’d seen Snart, the criminal had kissed all of the sense out of him and then shot him with the cold gun. It was a little difficult to see what Snart actually wanted when he was sending such mixed signals.</p>
<p>“Enjoying the view,” Snart drawled. And the way he said it, the way his eyes deliberately roamed up Barry’s body, left no doubt in Barry’s mind which ‘view’ Snart was referring to. And it definitely wasn’t the scenery.</p>
<p>Barry blushed. Snart smirked. It was becoming a <em>thing</em>.</p>
<p>“The <em>view</em> might be a little nicer,” Barry said, trying to work up some of that anger that he <em>should </em>be feeling, “If you hadn’t <em>shot it</em> last night.”</p>
<p>Snart shrugged, taking another sip from his drink. “No harm done.” Barry actually did begin to feel irate then. It was just the way that Snart said it, sounding so entirely disinterested as though he didn’t care. As though they hadn’t been making out less than 12-hours ago.</p>
<p>But then Cold’s mask cracked a little, his eyes appearing a bit less emotionless now as they flickered to the shoulder that he’d shot last night… almost as though he was making sure that Barry really <em>wasn’t </em>injured. And Barry remembered then that Snart wasn’t all that fond of being vulnerable with people, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care. So, maybe Leonard wasn’t quite as flippant about the whole thing as his words suggested.</p>
<p>Hell, the fact that he was even here right now, that he’d tracked Barry down this morning – whether it was to check up on him to make sure he was okay, or to just see him again so soon after their kiss – seemed to back-up that theory pretty well. Because why would Snart even be here if he didn’t care?</p>
<p>Barry could feel his anger dissipating; he did nothing to stop it.</p>
<p>“So,” Snart said, kicking off of the wall and slinking into Barry’s space. “Any idea what the Flash is going to do about his troublesome nemesis now?”</p>
<p>“One or two,” Barry nodded, his mouth going dry as he stared into Snart’s eyes.</p>
<p>Barry wanted to kiss him again. It was basically all he’d thought about since last night. Kissing Snart again, holding him, fucking him.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell me all about it over dinner tomorrow night?” Leonard asked, and Barry could hardly believe what he was hearing. Being asked out on a date by Captain Cold was not something that he’d expected to happen today. Or this week. Or, hell, this <em>lifetime</em>.</p>
<p>He wanted it, though.</p>
<p>“One condition,” Barry said, feeling brave. Snart quirked an eyebrow and waited. “Return the necklace you took last night, and I’ll go out with you.”</p>
<p>Barry expected Cold to laugh. He didn’t.</p>
<p>Instead, Snart said: “That necklace has 38 diamonds. It’s worth three million dollars.” His tone was reluctant, and that came as no surprise to Barry. It wasn’t really a dealbreaker, though, and Barry was about to make a comment about how Snart would have to find a way to make it up to him. But then the criminal kept on speaking, his tone curious, but his words cutting. “Do you really think you’re worth that much?”</p>
<p>The smile slipped from Barry’s lips.</p>
<p>He said nothing.</p>
<p>And just as Barry felt his heart plummeting to the floor, Snart pulled a delicate diamond and ruby necklace from his jacket pocket and dropped it into Barry’s fingers.</p>
<p>“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eight,” he said while Barry was still gawking down at the necklace in his hands. “Make sure West doesn’t shoot me, will you?” Snart then patted Barry on the cheek, turned, and sauntered away down the street.</p>
<p>“I thought I wasn’t worth the money?” Barry finally managed to say, calling after him. Snart’s long strides slowed for a moment before stopping entirely. He was just far enough away from Barry now that he needed to slightly raise his voice as he glanced back over his shoulder and spoke.</p>
<p>“A date with the Flash...” Snart drawled, smirking, “that’s priceless.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here we are! Art was by <a href="https://luna-shimizu.tumblr.com">Luna-Shimizu</a> on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>